Anything For You
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: Alya catches Adrien in the act of taking something from Marinette, but it is not what you think it is. No Miraculous AU. Rated T because I'm paranoid! (Cussing)


**So, first of all, I have nothing against Nathaniel I just need a character to use and I thought it worked.**

 **NOW! Anyways I really like this one, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please comment I like to hear from you guys, thanks!**

* * *

Marinette sat in her apartment talking to Alix and Kim. Her and Alya decided to have a party tonight with all of their friends to kick off their summer vacation. Also Marinette and Alya's new apartment. Adrien moved to their school and after the gum incident with Chloe, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino became inseparable. Though Marinette still had a slight crush on Adrien she had gotten over that for the most part and focused on being his friend. Then after getting over Adrien, a certain red-haired boy asked her out. Not long after they became official. Shortly after the group got out of school the summer before college Alya proposed to Marinette the idea of getting an apartment.

"I just saying I could totally crush you in an arm wrestle," Marinette heard Kim say slightly chuckling at the couple's antics.

"Oh yeah right, only in another world Kim!" Marinette stood and could still hear the two quarrel as she walked into the kitchen. She started to clean up some of the cups on the counter when Alya came rushing in. She grabbed Marinette by her forearms and looked her in the eye.

"Don't freak out," Marinette looked at her friend eyes widen.

"Too late!" Alya's face remained totally serious.

"I just saw Adrien come out of your bedroom," Marinette blushed and opened her mouth, but Alya just lifted her hand and put it over her best friend's mouth.

"He was carrying a pair of your underwear."

Marinette grabbed her friend's wrist and gently took it off of her mouth, and in the scariest voice Alya had ever heard she said, " _What?"_

Alya threw her hands up in defense and took a step back, releasing Marinette, "I saw him walk out and leave. I thought you would want to deal with it yourself."

"Thank you," was all Marinette could say. She wasn't mad. She was _livid._

Marinette pulled out her phone angrily texting Adrien.

 **"** **What the hell Adrien?"**

She saw the little dots pop up below as she kept tapping her foot in anger.

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **Alya just saw you walk out of my room with a pair of my underwear. Again I am going to ask: What. The. Hell?"**

 _What game is he playing?_

 **"** **Okay look I think we should wait till the morning to discuss this."**

 **"** **Excuse me?! No, I'm coming over to your place to get them!"**

No answer.

Marinette ran outside and went down the street to Adrien's apartment. With Adrien and Nino going to the same college as the girls they got a place nearby. They also let Nathaniel stay with them as well, so naturally, they all got along well. Except surprisingly Nat and Adrien. Adrien had expressed his concern with Nathaniel and always thought they weren't right for each other. But Adrien never confronted both of them so she didn't see the need to sort it out.

Still, she hiked ahead down the street. Adrien wasn't that far ahead of her and for some reason, she was a lot faster than she looked. Soon she saw a familiar figure in the boy's driveway. When she saw him she started to walk a little fast towards the boy with a gleaming fire in her eyes. She was finally standing in front of him. His face had a downcast look despite his usual sunny demeanor. Marinette didn't say anything, she just stuck her hand out. Slowly Adrien handed her a piece of fabric, but something wasn't right. The street light above her shined its light on them. She looked down at the piece of clothing and squinted.

"Wait- these are not mine," Adrien nodded grimly.

"I know. They're Lila's," Marinette was shocked, she and Lila had also gotten close over the past the few years. Other than Alya she considered Lila her best friend.

"Why were these in my room?" Adrien looked up the small blue-haired girl and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Mari. I wanted to wait until the morning, but I saw her and Nathaniel walk in your room. So after a minute or two, I snuck in there and those landed in front of me. I didn't want you to find them later, so I took them. I'm so so so sorry Mari."

Marinette was confused, angry, and sad all in the same minute.

"I-I thank you, Adrien," She walked forward and hugged the boy letting a few tears fall. Adrien hugged her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Anything for you Mari. I just want to beat the jerk to the ground," Marinette let out a small laugh and looked at Adrien. Then the two heard a door creak open behind them and a voice that belonged to one of the people she was so pissed at.

"Hey, Adrien what are you doing just standing there? Come inside?" Marinette moved so she could be seen as well and Nathaniel's eyes grew bigger.

"What the hell are you doing here Mari?" That was the last straw her instincts kicked in.

She looked behind her at the blond behind her, "Follow my lead?" Adrien nodded and Marinette turned back towards her so-called-boyfriend and threw the panties on the driveway. Nathaniel blushed as red as his tomato hair. Then in one swift motion, Marinette was again looking at Adrien, put her hands on his neck, and slammed their lips together. They promptly had a make-out session in the driveway when Marinette pulled back. She turned her gaze towards the redhead and walked a few steps forward.

"I'm making out with a real man! Whereas you are a liar and a cheat! Have fun with Lila!"

Nathaniel in utter shock simply walked to the undergarments and picked them up before sprinting to his room. Marinette sighed as she turns toward Adrien who was in his own state of shock.

"Thank you for going along with that, and for telling me about that asshole," Adrien shook his head and smiled.

"Like I said anything for you," Marinette smiled, and went in for a hug.

"Is it bad that I really want to kiss you again?" Marinette made a small gasp noise as she looked into the boy's emerald eyes.

"Of course not."


End file.
